1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing method for a display element, and more particularly, to a sealing method which applies to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies about an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) as a display element have been actively carried out. The display element should be sealed before applying to a display device.
Conventionally, an end part of a lower sealing member and an upper sealing member are sealed by a sealing composition. However, while demands for a larger display element such as OLED grew, the conventional sealing method damaged a light emitting body of the lower sealing member as a gap is pressed and the upper and lower sealing members contact each other.
To address such a problem, Korean Patent First Publication No. 2007-0007904 discloses a sealing method of using a sealing adhesive composition including large spacers with an adhesion drying layer. However, this method makes a top emission unavailable due to the adhesion drying layer and still does not resolve the contact issue of the upper sealing member and the light emitting body as well as lowering workability of sealing.